Sign Language
by Burnbee
Summary: After an accident, Sal is left without his hearing. it doesn't bother him at first, but soon he realizes how badly he needs Larry's voice in his life. Sal X Larry
1. Chapter 1

it had been an accident, but it was an accident that cause searing hot pain through Sal's head. that was weeks ago. Sal smiled and looked at Larry, it was a scary thing. the quiet that surrounded him. Sal put his hand out in front of him. he held his pinky, thumb, and pointer finger up and made a small jerky movement.

Larry chuckled softly, not that Sal could hear it, and made the motion back. school was different now that Sal couldn't hear. he didn't talk often, afraid he'd shout because he couldn't hear it. he looked around the lunch table. he could read lips well enough to know what was happening some what.

"why doesn't he talk anymore? it's kinda sad." Ashley said. Larry shrugged.

"ask him." Larry said.

"I don't know how." Ashley replied. Larry waived at Sal, who turned to face him. Larry pointed at Ashley. Sal nodded. Larry touched his forehead then pulled his hand back making a 'y' with his pinky and thumb. he shook his head making an 'x' with his arms. he then pointed at Sal and held up four fingers, tapping his chin twice.

 _ _why don't you speak?__

Sal smiled slightly, not that they could see it under his mask. he shrugged. he pointed to himself, then grabbed at his chest in way that looked like he'd just been scared, pointed to himself again, then made a motion that looked like he was eating an invisible apple.

"he's afraid to yell." Larry replied. Ashley frowned as Sal looked down at his tray.

"how do I say I miss his voice?" Ashley ask. Larry showed her quickly then tapped Sal's arm. Sal looked up and looked at Larry. Larry pointed at Ashley, who tried to tell Sal what she wanted to say. they could see he was amused just by looking at his eye's. "I've said something wrong haven't I?" Ashley ask. Sal nodded, deciding to push his mask up some.

"you... just... ask... where... my... liver... is..." Sal said. his sentence was broken as he tried to make sure he said the right words, but he wasn't sure if he did. he looked at Larry who nodded and laughed. Ashley laughed nervously. Sal smiled and reached over to take Larry's hand. Larry looked over at him and smiled at him softly. Larry mouthed something to him. Sal leaned against his side, smiling under his mask. he held up his free and put his pinky, thumb, and pointer finger up and made a small jerky movement again.

"what does that mean? you guys do that sign alot." Neil ask.

"yeah is it something important?" Todd ask. Larry looked down at Sal who was watching him, eye brow raised as he clearly didn't know what they were talking about. Larry winked at him and looked back at their friends.

"it means I love you." Larry replied. "it was the first sign I learned, well that and I'm sorry. I wanted him to know that even though he couldn't hear it, I did still love him." Larry added, smiling down at Sal. Sal looked around the table, confused as to what was going on, so Larry simply told him he loved him. Sal nodded and leaned against his chest. he didn't mind the public affection with Larry anymore. it's not like he could hear Travis make fun of them, or anyone for that matter. he smiled. he paused and sat up looking at Larry. he looked confused pointing to Ashley then making bunny ears on himself. Larry laughed and shook his head.

"what?" Ashley ask.

"he read your lips, he thought you were talking about bunnies." Larry said.

"but I didn't say anything." Ashley said.

"he's trying to figure out what we were talking about." Larry said looking at Sal. Sal studied his face, confusion clear in his eye's. Larry pointed to all their friends and made the 'I love you' sign.

"you... were... talking... about... love?" Sal ask. Larry shook his head.

"they were asking what the symbol met." Larry said slowly. Sal watched his lips carefully and nodded. he shook his head making the bunny symbol again. Larry laughed, shrugging. "I don't know where you got bunnies either." Larry laughed.

"just when I thought you couldn't get anymore dumb." Travis hissed walking up. Sal didn't even notice him and continued to lean against Larry. not wanting to disturb Sal, Larry glared at Travis.

"piss off Travis." Larry hissed. Sal felt the vibrations through Larry's chest that he knew meant he was talking. Sal went to look up, but Larry stopped him by wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Sal looked at his friends and Neil mouthed 'Travis' at him. Sal tensed. Larry attempted to sooth his nervous boyfriend, taking his thumb and rubbing Sal's cheek under his mask gently. Sal leaned against him, enjoying the small comforting action. Larry smiled slightly at him and then turned to glare at Travis. "go away Travis." Larry glared. looked up at Larry. Sal sat up and crossed his arms over his chest quickly. he smiled at Sal.

"what kind of stupid movement is that? are you retarded?" Travis hissed, shoving Sal off his stool. Sal poked himself in the chest with his thumb, fingers spread and standing, letting Larry know he was fine. Larry turned around and punched Travis as hard as he could. the sound of his nose cracking made the entire lunchroom go quiet. blood poured from Travis' mouth and nose. he stared at Larry terrified.

"you think because he's fucking deaf you can make fun of him!? what the hell is wrong with you!? he can't fucking hear you but I can!" Larry screamed. Sal stared at him, unsure what was happening as Larry was facing towards the opposite way. Sal could only see the blood dripping on the floor. Larry turned and knelt beside he pointed to Sal and spelt out the word 'okay'. Sal nodded, putting his thumb to his chest with straigh spread fingers again, telling Larry once again he was fine. Larry nodded and helped him up.

"Larry Johnson." Principal Beau growled lowly.

"he fucking punched me!" Travis screamed. Sal jumped in front of Larry glaring at the principal. he flung his arms out as if to protect Larry. immediately their friends jumped up and ran over.

"hey! Travis shoved Sal! it's not fair! he shoved the deaf kid!" Ashley shouted. Sal looked around confusedly. signing deserpately to Larry, begging him to tell him what was happening. Larry shook his fist off, wincing. Larry put his finger over his lips and shushed him gently. he told Sal to calm down and kissed his forehead. Sal stared confusedly.

"deaf? who the hell shoves a deaf kid?" Principal Beau glared. he dragged Travis off. Sal looked at Larry confused. Larry shook his head at Sal, hugging him tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

it had been three weeks since Sal's interaction with Travis. the bully had been expelled, but today he was supposed to come back. Sal was nervous, you didn't mess with Travis and get away with it. Larry watched him as they walked in to the school, before tapping Sal's shoulder.

"Sal, are you okay?" Larry ask. Sal had gotten better at reading lips and didn't need Larry to talk slower anymore. Sal shrugged slightly. he pointed to himself, put his hands out and shook them slightly. "anxious? why?" Larry ask.

"Travis." Sal said. Larry rolled his eye's.

"there's no reason to be anxious Sally. everything will be fine. he's not dumb enough to pick on you again, I broke his nose in three places. he's not that stupid." Larry said. Sal made a noise in disagreement. "look, we're both in the same classes all day now. it's not like he'll have a chance to hurt you." Larry assured. Sal's eye's widened and he grabbed Larry shoving him hard out of the way. Travis stumbled and fell flat on his face, having missed his target. "the fuck just happened?!" Larry hissed. Sal pointed at Travis, then held up one hand to look like a person was walking, before bringing his other hand up and grabbing the fingers roughly, then pointed at Larry.

 _ _he was going to tackle you.__

Sal looked at him, scratching his neck.

"thanks." Larry said and pulled Sal to him, kissing his nose. "come on love." Larry murmured. Sal cuddled to his side and held his pinky, thumb, and pointer finger up and made a small jerky movement. a sign that was so familiar to Larry that he didn't have to struggle to remember what it was and immediately made the sign back. he kissed Sal's cheek and pulled him closer. Larry put a hand to his mouth like he was eating something, then made an L with his arms, and tapped his wrist like he was looking at a watch.

 _ _lunch time.__

Sal nodded quickly.

"about... time..." Sal said. Larry chuckled, not that Sal could hear it. they both seemed happy, but if Sal was honest, he was miserable. he honestly wanted to die. he didn't mind not being able to hear a lot of things, but he seriously missed Larry's voice. he missed hearing Larry say he loved him, he missed the comforting words Larry would say while holding him after a nightmare, he missed his laugh and the deep chuckles he would make when amused. he could live without sound the rest of his life, is he could just hear Larry one more time. just the thought had his breath all shaky. he suddenly shoved away from Larry and ran into the bathroom. Larry was confused and knocked on the bathroom door, but Sal had locked it. thankfully he had been the only person in there. there was literally nothing Larry could do as Sal couldn't hear him, so Larry sat beside the door, waiting.

"Larry? what are you doing?" Ashley ask.

"Sal locked himself in the bathroom. since he can't hear me knock, I'm waiting for him." Larry replied.

"I'll go get the key from the janitor." Ashley said and left quickly. Sal buried his face in his knee's. he couldn't tell if he was loud or quiet, but he knew he was breathing super hard, trying hard not to cry. he never even heard Larry come in, of course. Larry locked the door and walked over to Sal, kneeling beside him. he lifted Sal's chin but Sal pulled himself free. he didn't want to look at Larry he might break into sobs. Larry pulled a notebook from his backpack and wrote on the paper, handing it to Sal.

what happened? are you alright?

Sal turned away from the paper and shook his head. Larry turned his face back to him.

"Sal, talk to me." Larry said. he saw the tears fill Sal's eye's an he closed them tightly. how could he tell Larry he just wanted to hear him talk again? just wanted to hear him one more time.

"I... can't... do... this..." Sal managed, throwing his mask on the ground. "m-my... mom... m-my... face... this... stupid... mask... my... fucking... hearing... my... stupid... dad... I... just... can't..." Sal muttered. Larry sighed softly, pulling Sal to his side. he scribbled something on the note book and Sal couldn't faintly make his imagination read it like Larry.

I'm sorry. I know. it doesn't help. I can't help even if I wanted. I'm sorry. I wish you could hear me tell you that.

"me... too..." Sal managed. it was all he had not to break down. he managed to make it through the day, but Larry was acting weird. he refused to speak to pretty much everyone, except their friends.

"Larry why are you being so weird?" Ashley ask as Sal cuddled to Larry's side.

"Sal misses sound. he can't hear me. the most important person in my whole world, besides my mom, can't hear me. why should I speak?" Larry ask. "the love of my life can't hear me, all I want is to talk to him again and for him to hear me." Larry added.

"that is so cute and sweet, but like so sad." Ashley said. Larry nods slightly, holding Sal.

it had taken Larry forever, but today was Sal's birthday and he had the perfect gift. a new set of special earrings, Sal was going to love them, he hoped. Larry grabbed Sal and pulled him into the bathroom. he gave Sal the box, putting the earrings in for him.

"earrings?" Sal ask confused. Larry smiled at him happily. Sal shrugged and let Larry lead him to the lunch room. they sat down at Larry pulled out a remote.

"whats that?" Ashley ask. the table was watching them.

"its a remote." Larry replied.

"but what does it do?" Neil ask. Todd grinned. Larry turned to Sal and smiled.

"it's something for Sal." Larry murmured. Sal looked confused.

"me?" Sal ask. Larry nods.

"yeah, wanna know what it does?" Larry ask, he signed as he spoke.. Sal nodded slightly and Larry pushed a button on it. Sal paused confusedly. "let's me say I love you." Larry murmured. Sal's eye's lit up and he grew excited, he didn't need his mask off for everyone to know he was grinning.

"I-I... I heard that! I heard you! I fucking heard you!" Sal shouted and hugging Larry tightly. "say it again." Sal whispered quietly.

"I love you Sal." Larry murmured again. Sal held tighter, tears were slipping down his cheeks.

"h-how... wh-what...?" Sal ask confused.

"I had to do some serious shit. I had to buy some serious shit. Todd and I worked so long on this." Larry said. Sal's head snapped up and he looked at Todd.

"don't hug me." Todd said.

"I don't have to... I-I can hear his voice." Sal laughed, hugging Larry tightly. it knocked the older boy to the floor, but Larry just laughed and hugged him as tight as he could.

"I love you more then I can ever tell you." Larry murmurs kissing he top of his head. Sal laughed slightly.

"you don't need to tell me, but don't you dare ever stop." Sal said tearfully.

"never again." Larry assured him. he looked up at Todd and smiled at him. Todd nodded and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3 - Finale

the day Sal had gotten the special earrings from Larry, the ones who gave him his hearing back, was the best day of his life. he'd spent all day just watching Larry with the biggest smile, even though his boyfriend couldn't see it. as they came home, Sal went with Larry.

"hi boys." Lisa said, her back to them as she was washing dishes.

"hi mom." Larry said.

"hi Lisa." Sal said, following Larry to his room. Lisa paused.

"uh, did you learn to sign faster Larry?" Lisa ask.

"nah." Larry replied.

"then..." Lisa turned around. Sal had lifted his mask up just enough to grin at her.

"yup." Sal grinned following Larry. "call my dadd and tell him I'm staying with you tonight." Sal said. Larry nodded slightly and did as his boyfriend said. he was going to spend the night listening to Larry mutter as he painted. at the end of the night, Sal curled up with Larry resting his head on Larry's chest. he listened to his heart beat and smiled.

"Sal?" Larry ask.

"hmmm?" Sal ask.

"I love you so much." Larry murmured. Sal grinned looking up at him.

"I love you too. more than you know. thank you, so much." Sal murmured.

"of course. good night Sal." Larry murmured.

"night Larry." Sal purred, hugging his chest. Larry smiled at him and they laid there a while, slowly drifting off.


	4. Bonus

the earrings were just as important as Sal's mask now. he took them out when he slept and showered and put them back in when he was done, but accidents happen. he could never forget his mask, he needed that to live. his earrings, however, were just tiny enough to sometimes forget them. usually he caught this on the way to the bus and would turn around and go back, but today he hadn't. for some reason, caught in his own thoughts, he never noticed he couldn't hear Larry talking to him or anything that he usually heard for that mattered. it wasn't until he got to school was opening his locker that he realized something was wrong. Larry grabbed his shoulders and shook him slightly, clearly laughing.

"hey! Earth to Sally! you there?" Larry chuckled. the panic filled stare he received made him worry. he watched his boyfriends hands flew up to his ears and Larry noticed the earrings weren't in their places. Larry pulled him to him quickly.

"hey whats going on guys?" Ashley ask.

"Sal forgot the earrings." Larry muttered.

"what?! how does he forget them!?" Ashley shouted.

"shit happens. he usually remembers them, but he forgot today." Larry glared at her.

"this could be good for him." Todd said.

"what do you mean?" Larry glared.

"easy, I'm just saying it wouldn't be bad for him to forget them occasionally and brush up on his sign language." Todd said. he had a point, but that didn't help right now. Sal was having a panic attack. Larry grabbed Sal and pulled him off to the bathroom quickly, locking the door behind them. Sal's chest was heaving and tears were running down his face. Larry lifted Sal's mask gently and wiped away the tears, pressing his lips gently to Sal's. he pulled back and put a finger to his lips. he rubbed his fingers over Sal's ears, quietly letting him know that he knew he couldn't hear. Larry held Sal tightly to his chest.

"Larry... I-" Sal started. Larry pulled him back and looked at him.

"it's okay Sal. accidents happen. we can go back home and get them. okay?" Larry ask slowly. after a moment Sal nodded slightly. Larry pulled Sal to the principals office and explained what was happening. thankfully the principal, who liked Sal, agree'd to let them go home and get the earrings he needed to hear. Larry took hold of Sal's hand and led him home. but nothing could be simple like that in this town.

they were about fifteen minutes away from the apartments when they were jumped.

"what are a couple kids like you doing out right now?" one of the guys ask.

"going home." Larry replied, pulling Sal behind him. Sal was confused, the guys had their mouths covered he couldn't understand what was happening.

"hands up now." one said pulling a gun out. Larry's hands flew up but Sal looked even more confused. "hey! I said hands up!" he growled pointing his gun at Sal.

"hey! easy! he's deaf! he can't hear you! and your mouth is covered, he can't read your lips." Larry explained quickly.

"tell him to put his hands up." he growled. Larry nodded and looked at Sal. Larry motioned for Sal to put his hands in the air. Sal nodded slightly, putting his hands into the hair as he looked at Larry. Larry stepped in front of Sal.

"we're just trying to go home and his hearing aids." Larry said.

"empty your pockets." he hissed. Larry sighed and put his hands into his pocket.

"not the cops are you?" Larry muttered, pulling out a bag of weed and tossing it to him. Sal gave him a dirty look, he thought Larry had stopped smoking months ago. Larry shrugged at him and pulled out his lighter, five dollars, and his library card. he didn't pull his cell phone out. the guy pointed the gun at Sal, he lifted the face cover so Sal could see his lips.

"your turn. empty your pockets." he growled. Sal patted his empty pockets and shrugged. he didn't use his pockets. "empty them." he narrowed his eye's.

"he doesn't use pockets." Larry said. the gun was pointed at Larry quickly, who looked at Sal. he made two 'L's with his hands he hooked his pointer finger of his left hand to the thumb of his right hand and bounced his hands away from his body.

 _ _run.__

Sal nodded and took off running towards the apartments.

"hey!" he growled, turning to shoot at Sal. Larry tackled him and punched him in the face, grabbing the gun. he pointed it at both guys and glared, not even noticing the bullet had hit him in the arm.

"bring it." Larry said. he pointed the gun down and shot the man on the ground in the leg. he looked at the other guy. "this one goes in your head." Larry said. the second man, having only spoken once, put his hands up and backed away. Larry grabbed the stuff he'd thrown on to the ground. he took off running, throwing the gun in a sewer grate as he pass. it didn't take him long to catch up with Sal and pull him to his chest. even as Sal screamed. Larry pulled back quickly and looked him in the eye's. "it's just me." Larry murmured, giving him a slight smile. Sal relaxed and swallowed looking at him.

"you... okay?" Sal ask. Larry nodded and continued to pull him to the apartments.

once Sal put them in, they called the cops and reported what happened. Lisa qas quick to call the school and tell them the boys had been jumped and were safer staying at home. the principal agree'd.

"wh-what happened? why did you tell me to run?" Sal ask. Larry hugged him.

"I was afraid they were going to shoot you, because you couldn't hear them. I would've rather been shot then let you get shot." Larry murmured.

"you scared me when you grabbed me." Sal said.

"I'm sorry, I just had to stop you and make sure you were alright." Larry murmured. Sal nodded, lifting his mask to wipe his face. Larry pulled him closer and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm glad you got out of there." Larry murmured.

"you're hurt." Sal muttered, looking at his arm. Larry looked down.

"I uh, never noticed." Larry chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "had to get the gun before they shot you." Larry murmured. Sal nodded slightly and he looked over Larry's wound.

"they shot you." Sal said.

"well yeah, I wrestled a guy with a gun of course he shot me." Larry chuckled. Sal gave him a dirty look.

"your an ass." Sal replied, reaching into Larry's pocket. Larry was confused until Sal grabbed the bag from his pocket and waived it at him. "whats this?" Sal glared.

"relax it's not mine. I'm holding it for a friend." Larry replied.

"yeah sure. how much did you spend on this?" Sal ask.

"nothing I'm literally holding it. if I keep it for him, I make an easy $600. relax. I gave that stuff up as soon as you ask me too." Larry said. Sal nodded slightly and handed him the back.

"fine but if you even smell just a little like you've been smoking weed again, I tell your mom. that shit got you in trouble and cost me nearly $2,00o in bail money just so your mom wouldn't know. don't do it again." Sal warned.

"I already promised you I wouldn't." Larry replied. Sal nodded once. "how did you forget those this morning?" Larry ask.

"well I showered last night instead of this morning and they're in the bathroom cabinet. I never even thought about them." Sal muttered. "we could've died because I forgot them." Sal said.

"nah, I could've taken them." Larry replied.

"correction, you could've died because I forgot them." Sal said, looking at the bullet wound on Larry's arm

"but I didn't and neither did you. it's okay. shit happens. I've seen you forget your mask when you go to walk into the kitchen at my place." Larry said.

"yeah but thats different. you and your mom have both seen me. I don't forget it any other time." Sal replied.

"it's fine. it happens. just relax, we made it out alive and mostly unharmed. we got this." Larry smiled. Sal nodded slightly and hugged him tightly. it was nice to know Larry had his back, hearing or no hearing.


End file.
